


Pornoescapism

by WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)



Series: MonstroChallenge [3]
Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021
Summary: Вы не поверите, но даже кинки у "Пикника" совпадают!..
Relationships: Will Henry/Pellinore Warthrop
Series: MonstroChallenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Pornoescapism




End file.
